


All About Rainbow Toys

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Units D & G [5]
Category: CATWS - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, HTP, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra, Kink, MCU Smut, NSFW, Other, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Silence Kink, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes needs to get laid, winter soldier - Freeform, winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: It’s 1994. An alarm goes off in Winter!Bucky, aka Dmitry Volkov’s head, he wakes himself from slumber. The medical device keeping him alive is nonfunctional. He is alone and trapped. A Hydra associate happens by and rescues him. They hit it off and Dmitry learns more about the world outside his cryo unit & Hydra’s Health Care Centre.





	All About Rainbow Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone reading it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+reading+it).



> Welcome Back and Thank You! I really didn’t police myself on length this time I just wrote till the idea came to it’s natural fulfillment. Tell me what you guys think of Gianni, especially my friends of differing genders. I only know my experience with it and welcome any and all feedback. Also this is the link:  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3trJe1U-vRU )  
> for the inspo about rainbow toys. I chose to insert some of my personal insight about gender possibilities. (I’m super disappoint with my self for no keeping up with representation of sexual protection in my work D: I feel it’s kinda my signature. I will do better in the future!)
> 
> And as always, I'm sorry.

I was dreaming….  
…and I can still recall…  
…she had such a tight box, her cries of ‘ _Oh baby, your so big_!’ and ‘ _Uhm, Papi yes_!’…

I shiver involuntarily with intense lust for a second. I then realize I’m awake. I’m fully awake in the cryo chamber and it sounds like no one is here.

Usually there’s a great deal of noise and doctors and handlers. Usually there’s a reason I’ve been woken up. But something is wrong this time. For one, the chamber isn’t opening and in fact, might not even be on. For two, there are only dim lights in each of the other chambers.

None of the overheads come on after I wait at least 15 minutes for something to happen.

“Someone’s gettin’ fiiiired in the morning,” I say aloud. My voice is muffled by the outer wall of the chamber and raspy from not speaking for so long. My breath condensates in a rough circular shape in front of my face. It's cool inside here but not as cold as it usually feels when I wake. It's usually a terrible ordeal between my body's temperature being so low it burns and aches so bad I barely breath & the unit itself radiating residual cold from being keep at an ambient level relative to me.

Is it a coincidence? Since when do I just happen to wake up in here and not freeze to death because the cooling unit is apparently off and no one is around to see any of it go down?

Also, why did I have to wake up hornier than I’ve ever been in my life as well?! Jesus, did someone slip a lil’ something in my iv? I am so turned on, it’s annoying. ' _Why do I feel like this_?' I think.

I try to count some sheep & calm the fuck down, but it doesn’t work. I have no clue what they usually do to knock me out and I have no clue why the coolers aren’t on. So I also have no clue how to fix any of it. It’s actually getting hot in here.

For the first time I think to check the chamber to see if I can force it open. That’s a no; I could do it, I’d need to break something to get out but I don’t think the situation is that desperate yet. And If I break stuff they might think I'm having a violent episode. '.. _they'd send for her_..." something with a death wish sighs with erotic anticipation in the back of my mind.

Not knowing if anyone knows I’m awake only enhances the fact that if they did, well, it’s not like last time. I’m not confused or disoriented so they won’t send for Jeffords and her…’advanced massage implements’, so that’s not an option for… relief. And I wouldn't fake a episode. I mean, if offered a treatment, lord knows, I wouldn’t turn it down, but that’s what unnerves me about her. Something about what she does frightens me on a level I can’t quite distinguish. It’s frightening how fast I surrender under her guidance, how fast what she wants becomes what I want and vice versa, especially the latter just of late. It doesn’t help at all how fucking good the orgasms are, sex with her machines and devices is some of the best sex I’ve ever had. I pray she never gets her mitts on me in any other context, it’s spooky as hell to think about.

' _Is there any possible way I can spank it before someone comes in turning everything on? Or will some poor shmoe come in here just in time to have a vision of me making the money shot onto the tank’s glass forever burned into his mind_?' I think, unable to distract myself from what's happening in my pants.

I sigh a heavy sigh.

It’s the sigh of a man who once took Saturday night hanky panky in the back seat of his parent's car behind a movie theater for granted and now knows what he is missing. Shit.

I try to rationalize. “If I do it, I can’t hide the evidence in here. There’s no way to clean up after, I’ll end up most likely with a giant stain on myself and with my luck, I’ll get some spunk in something super important to this medical device and break it.”

I then wonder briefly if that’s whats happening and I just can’t remember it. “Nah, that’s stupid.” I mutter, thinking out loud. It’s more of a prayer though, really.

I reach down and grasp at my shorts to try and take pressure off my stiffened penis, which quickly morphs into some impromptu exploration. Fucking hell in a hand basket!

It feels so good to finally give in and just... touch it. Just a little, a light squeeze of my glans, cupping and pressing my erection flat to my body as I rub my hand up my shaft. I gasp under my breath quietly,“…uhnf, fuck, huhf!”

Bright lights come on and there’s a startled female voice. “Ooo! Oh –I’m so –I didn’t know anyone was–!”

Momentarily terrified, I wrench my hand away shouting, “Jesus!! Agh!–Oh, God why?! I knew this woul-I was ju-!”

“Uhm! Well, that’s was a close one. The malfunction could have been something worse and killed you. You’re... Dmitry right? Dmitry Volkov? Hey, I’m the supervising engineer here. I’m Gianni Freig. Hold on a sec, I’ll get you out.”

She’s really short with really short hair, glasses and a folder which she closes, then climbs up to the console beside my cryo chamber. Gianni’s wearing coveralls with the legs rolled up at least three times, the top unzipped with the sleeves tied around her waist, under that, a dark blue undershirt. She’s got her ears pierced in six places, three in each and some kind of hoop with bells or balls at each end through the front of her nose. Probably the third Black person I’ve ever seen here, which is kinda good in my eyes and I have no clue why. I guess I miss...outside. Other people, food, music & home. ' _Home?? Where..is my...?_ ' flits vaguely through my mind, low, almost unrecognizable as a thought.

I want to die of embarrassment. She has taken the high road and is pretending to not have seen my shame. 'Fucking put me out of my misery.' I adjust how I’m standing, trying to hide my shamelessly hard cock in the folds of my pants. Sometimes it’s hard having such a huge dong. I get ladies with big racks. Being big isn’t all the fun it’s cracked up to be, ya know. Sometimes it’s painful and humiliating. Which I find only makes my predicament worse, because I find it sexy as hell at the moment. my embarrassment heats my cheeks like I'm fourteen again, getting hard under my desk wondering what's under Sister Helena's habit.

“Any idea what happened?” She types at the console, nothing happens. She kneels near it and takes a screw driver from her left back pocket then opens a small panel at the base. She does something and I hear a sound like “KUUUSHHH!” then the outer part of the cryo chamber rises up a tiny bit.

“I do not remember breaking that or spilling anything near or in it.” I say deliberately in monotone, my voice muffled by the glass.

“Why are you saying it that way? Di-did you..?” She crooks an eyebrow up, tilting her head a bit and closes the panel putting the screws back.

“No reason. I’m just very sure I do not remember anything except I was having a w-, uh, dream and then I woke up. I tried to go back to sleep, then I tried to open this from in here and that’s it. Really. ” I say.

“Uh, well, you mind reaching down to the bottom edge there and helping me lift? This should be the easiest point to apply leverage. When you get it open some, I’ll help you get the iv and electrodes off.”

We work the chamber open and get it half up. The tanks pretty big so she ducks under and slips in with me. There’s only a few inches separating my penis from brushing against her, which to prevent I hunch and push my waist back away from her. I can smell her body this close, no perfumes or lotions, just the smell of mostly clean skin, an honest, familiar smell and I try to ignore that I like it very much. I'm wondering if being in close proximity is encouraging it to stay hard.

“Hang on, Dmitry.” she says. She puts her screwdriver behind her ear the way people will stash a smoke there. She does the IV first, peeling the tape from the back of my hand and as I watch I notice it’s different from the last type I remember. There’s a little peice of plastic shaped kind of like a butterfly that she folds the wings of together and slips the needle of out. There’s some kind of plastic cover she pushes up which covers the needle, she then just let’s it hang while she takes a small bandage out of her other back pocket. “I always have these, I’m always nicking myself on something or another…” She mumbles applying it before moving on to remove sticky electrodes quickly as possible.

It stings like a son of bitch, but I can handle it without crying. And If I’m being honest, it probably ripped the hair right off my forehead.

Gianni and I slip out the bottom of the and I jump off the platform to the floor. Gianni jumps down too, in that way people have of bracing on one hand and jumping off with both knees bent so both feet touch down on the floor at the same time. She happens to be looking down whilst doing it and I see her shoulders tighten up as she realizes she’s looking dead at my junk on the way down. I’m p.o.’d with my body and what it’s doing. She quickly looks elsewhere, turning around a little and scratching her head with the hand she’s holding the folder in. It’s a cute nervous gesture.

“We got instructions on what to do in an emergency and here it says,” She holds up and wiggles the folder, “to hook you up in the medical bay with a cot and Dr. Pacel will be sent for in a few hours. You’ll be evaluated and the chamber will be fixed and tested before tomorrow night, then you’ll be put back in cryo. So with that, if you’ll follow me…” She turns on a heal and raises her hand with the folder in it in the direction we’re about to travel.

We walk out of the cryo…room? Theater? Asylum? and walk down the hall for a bit. I'm glad to recognize some of it, I kinda know where we are going. We take a right and on our left is a closed door which she opens and steps inside. I follow and see she’s turned on a lamp just inside the room on a small metal table near the cot which is luxurious enough by my standards to be a bed. There are other such high quality cots and a little bureau table and lamp by each. Beside the door a metal rack with a sort of closed lid, holding a long hanging plastic bag.

“Dmitry, you can sleep here. It will be very solitary so you can see to your…uh, needs. I imagine it must be frustrating. Do you need anything before I go?” She says stopping at the foot of the bed where there is a short chest of draws just high enough for her to lean her butt against.

“Christ! What GIVES!?” I swear, “I’m not trying to be a pervert. It was like that when I woke up and it’s just…IS STILL THERE!?! This is so embarrassing.” I say, my frustration finally getting the best of me.

“Oh, hey, I know it’s awkward, but I get it. I heard it’s a side affect of the stuff they use to regulate heart rate and blood pressure when your under. It just happens, as soon as the stuff is in your system. I know your not being a creeper.” She says, waving her hand with the folder in it dismissively making the light cardboard produce a flapping noise.

“Are you telling me I’m at full mast the entire time I’m out? I had no idea. I promise I have much better manners than it looks like. I would never force myself on a lady or force an advance of any kind. Women deserve much better in this world. It’s just a…what-do-you-call, medical complication.”

  
“Yeah, so don’t worry about it. But also… I’m not a lady. I'm of non binary gender. I prefer they/them pronouns.“They say.

I really don’t get it, but do not wish to hurt anyone or be rude.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t realize…” I feel like such an asshole. I never even thought before speaking…

Gianni raises their eyebrows and closes their eyes. “Well, I explain it to people like this: Sometimes people are way different than what you think you see. A lot of people think there are just two genders, but really there can be as many genders as people are allowed to be.

Imagine this: Red and blue toys are being made, coming out of a machine, going down a conveyor belt and down one of two shoots into boxes for either red or blue toys. One day someone running the machine sees people in the past have been forcing orange and purple toys into one of the two lines. They are similar, but they are not red or blue, so this makes no sense. Meanwhile, another machine making green toys is also sometimes making burgundy and gold and pink and pearlescent toys and those people have just been throwing away everything except the green ones.

More and more people working at the factory are starting to notice they are wasting beautiful toys and giving people the wrong toys because they don’t want to take time to make the right boxes to fit them. Some people want to pretend nothing is wrong, others are fighting to get the higher ups in the company to do something and all those toys want to do is to go out into the world and make happiness & joy.”

Wow. That’s really profound. My whole world, just like that, changes in an instant.

I, myself am a "burgundy toy" or ‘gold toy", or whichever. I have been my whole life. I always wondered why I had to pretend that everything for a "blue toy" fits me, because in reality some of it just wasn’t my bag and some "red toy" things I watched with a yearning eye, wanting to try them, but knowing other people wouldn’t think it fits. According to Gianni, it’s ok to be either, or, some, or nor of anything. I feel grateful for the knowledge, it’s one less thing I don’t know or remember. I am not who I appear to be, never have been and that's ok. I feel a sense of relief like I’ve never had before when I think of this.

“It helps kids understand why that one 'lady’ looks a bit different from other ladies. Works for old people too. And I guess induced coma patients?” They say, holding their hands up in a shrug.

“Gianni, I really didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know I’m a bit attracted to you and wasn’t trying…gosh, I must sound like a huge ass right now. Sorry. I’m sorry. Anyway I think you helped me realize something about my self. Thanks.” I turn around and pick up the pillow fluffing it thoughtfully.

“Well, I kinda told you for my interest too. If I wasn’t, I would’ve left and let you think you just had been turned down by a prude. Sometimes it’s easier to let others think I’m missing out on something to assuage their egos.” Gianni replies with a kind of strained sigh.

“I see. Well, if you need to–eh, wait, wait…did you just say you’re interested in me?” I ask, turning back to them.

“Yeah, haha. Actually, this is the hard part for me. How do we go from talking to…” They open their eyes and look up at me, rolling their hand at the end of their wrist in a progressive gesture. The folder makes a fanning movement.

They look at it and distractedly chuck the folder on top of the bureau.

I put the pillow down and turn around all the way, “…not talking? Passionately?” I suggest.

“Yeah, that…” Gianni rubs their neck with their right hand, lowering their eyes in an almost bashful manner. They wear a bemused smile.

I walk over, putting my hands in my pockets and stop just in front of them. “I guess we should get to know each other more. Uh, let’s see, I’m an explorative lover and am very generous. Half my pleasure comes from making my partner happy. You? Is anything a complete turn off for you, anything make you uncomfortable, is there anything you don’t like? Or anything you really really like?”

“I’m short and shy, so people treat me daintily in bed and I’m not here for it at all. There’s no need to get very kinky, but you know, get rough, bite, restrain me firmly.Push, shove, pin me, just no real hitting. As you can see, I am physically similar to female, but I’m nobody’s little flower. What I like…hmm…, well, I really like to watch. That probably sounds weird after how we met but…I didn’t want to earlier because that would’ve been inappropriate. I gotta say though… I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to continue where you left off, just to show me what you’re working with?” Says Gianni.

“Oh, jeez, puttin’ me on the spot, huh? Well, ’s ok. I like being the center of attention sometimes.” I croon.

I back up and sit on the edge of the bed in front of Gianni. I close my eyes a second, take a breath and open them, then get started by unbuttoning my shirt.

I rub my left pec with my right hand grabbing my nipple between my thumb and forefinger for a sec. I involuntarily lift my chin then tuck it to my chest looking at Gianni from under my brows. I let my hand drift down tracing a line down my belly over my navel and the light hairs under it. I bite my lower lip, then lick it. I caress my cock through my pants, the anticipation is building and I adjust my piece so it lays against my right thigh.

I look up at Gianni. Their feet are crossed at the ankle and they lean against the drawers, hands at their sides on the edge of the peice of furniture, elbows bent back a bit. Their gaze has become more relaxed and their lower lip is caught under their left canine tooth.

“Any further instructions?” I ask in an air of both seduction and submission.

They chuckle abashed, “Ok. Sure. Only if you’ve got some for me later.”

“Oh, that can be arranged. I can think of a few already.” I say. I already know I want to watch them play with themselves in return. The mere thought bring the strength of my desire to the for front of my mind.

“Well for now, just keep going. I want to watch you get teased into a frenzy. I’ll tell you when you can take it out, till then that zipper stays up. I also want you to be as quiet as possible. No moaning, no audible words, express to me how bad you want it with your eyes and hands.” Gianni murmurs.

“Why, will you get in trouble or something?” I ask, concerned with getting Gianni caught.

“Nah, no one is ever surprised about how many Hydra assets and staff fuck each other. No, I just want to watch you squirm in desperation as you try not to cry out.” Gianni answers with a dastardly grin.

Well, that explains why Hydra have no qualms about using something like Jeffords’ technique on folks. “Oh man. This is gonna be really fun.” I say grinning as well.

I return my attention to my crotch again. I use my left hand curved into a shape like a “C” to feel myself through the fabric and stroke my thick shaft. I tip my head back and recall the rule: no vocalization. When I nod my head forward again I look into Gianni’s deep eyes, my mouth open, gasping in a breath of air silently with my eyebrows knit together. I soundlessly mouth the word “Fuck!”. I rub the glans of my cock hard and slow with my right hand, the fabric under my hand produces a nice friction. But I desperately want to feel skin on skin with my cock.

They are wiggling their hips and I see it for what it really is: they’re squeezing their thighs together, indirectly giving them self clitoral stimulation. It’s impossibly sexy and I wonder if they can read lips as I mouth, “Oh, God, yes! Get hot for me! Oh, shit yeah!!” while holding my breath a few seconds. “Can I do it now?” I breathe the quietest possible sound I can make.

Gianni smiles and shakes their head. “Not yet. Keep petting through your clothes just like that. You look so sexy when you struggle. Show me how horny you can get before you can’t take it anymore.” They say quietly.

Oh, what have I got into?

I take hold of my testes with my left hand and tug. I squeeze just a bit, twist just a bit. I stroke my shaft with my left hand once again squeezing through my boxers and pant leg.

“Stroke faster.” says Gianni, rubbing their palm over their right breast, “Show me how bad, how much, how urgently you want it…”

Squeezing and stroking with my left hand I go faster. I put my other hand in my pocket and rub the slit in my penis’ head with my finger tips. I feel some pre-cum wet the cotton fabric of my pocket. The speed begins building toward orgasm slowly. “Please, can I do it now?” I breath. The need to feel more pressed against my cock than my pants has become overwhelming.

Gianni shakes their head. “Use your thumb. Rub the tip with your cock while you jerk yourself off.”

I do as they say, my cock feels so good I want to literally rip my pants off to be able to touch directly. I could definitely do it, too.

“Oh!! Please? Please??” I mouth. I’m huffing air in and out my lungs. I stare at Gianni with a desperate expression on my a face. I can feel it’s similar to the face I make when I cry, but I can't help it. “Please, please, please! Uuuhn! Please?!” I pant each word silently, my vision losing focus, all I can see is Gianni, all I can think is “Keep quiet.” and “Now? Please?! Please let me touch it! Oh, God please let me do it now, please, please–”

I’m starting to sweat. I feel very close to orgasm, but I know I can torture myself like this for 5 hours and never cum. There are times where I need to feel flesh on my cock before I’ll be able to do it. This is one of them. I stare at Gianni, my mental state written all over my face. I stroke and stroke and rub my head’s most sensitive spot on it's under side. I feel like I’m dying in the best possible way. My heart pounding in my ears, my breath hitching in my chest and hungry as my cock flushes me with waves of pleasure. I force myself to pant without making a sound, unable to express my lust in anyway besides trying to penetrate the soul in Gianni’s eyes with the extremity of my desire; it’s so hot it could start fires.

“Mmm, I really love how you beg. Ever part of you is straining, you legs are starting to quiver. It’s getting the best of me, Dimmi. Can I call you Dimmi? Stop, hands off. Just watch for now.” Gianni says.

I nod mindlessly in answer to everything: yes, I am straining, yes, it’s so hard, yes, you can call me anything, Dmitry, Dimmi, Daddy… whatever. Yes, I want to watch, yes, take off your clothes. Yes, oooh fuck, yes.

They shrug off their top in a manner I’ve only ever seen men do: reaching over head grabbing the back of the shirt and puling the whole thing off over head. They throw the shirt to the floor. Under they wear a type of bra I’ve never seen before it’s like a really tiny sleeveless undershirt. They pull their arm out of this one at a time and pull it up over their head, chucking it on to the chest of drawers. Without the bra their breast prove to be much bigger, heavier than they looked while clothed, their nipples turned downward with big beautiful dark areolas.

They bend down loosen their left boot and pull it off, then do the other. They untie the sleeves at their hips and unzip the coveralls some more. They bend down pulling the pants part of the suit off and step out of it. For underwear they have on what looks like boxers with really short leg holes. They take those off and drop them to the floor. They cup their vulva in hand, rubbing their lips and pressing up without separating the labia.

They step up to me and pull my shirt off. Gianni pushes me to lie back and undoes my pants. They pull both it and my underwear down to my knees. They walk to the side of the bed and place their left knee on the edge and then straddle my face by putting the other knee over my head and down onto the other side of the bed. With their front facing the foot of the bed, they lower them selves down on to my face. I reach up with both hands, arms around their thighs and spread their labia majora and start licking long and firm, like I’m washing them. I enjoy the though of being made to lick someone clean. They have a faintly sweet and almost plant-like flavor reminding me of something like cucumber with honey.

“Ooo, you’re so good at using your tongue,” Gianni says energetically,“yeah, yeah, Dimmi, oh!”

They lean forward with their back arched and support themselves by placing their left hand on my left thigh and taking my dick in their right hand. They stroke their hand up and down my cock and I just about die. It feels so good for all the waiting. I moan with my mouth full of their cunt and focus on their clit flicking my tongue over it again and again. Gianni’s thighs start to shake and they start to moan lower in their throat. They move their hips up and down a bit riding and humping my tongue. I lick and lick, enjoying their firm grasp and when they get their thumb wet with spit and rub my meatus it’s so intense I arch my back, jerking my hips down into the mattress more.

“Looks like I found your sweet spot.” They say.

Gianni leans down further resting their torso on my abdomen and starts trying to use their mouth to play with my cock. But they are so short they can only lick just the tip the barest bit. It feels so good, so hot and wet, I want more, so I kick off my pants and shorts & brace my feet on the edge of the mattress with my knees bent. I then tilt my hips back pressing my crotch and lower back up, performing what is called a bridge.

They sit up again, placing a hand down on each side of the bed while they take more of my dick into their mouth. My head goes all the way in their mouth and they suck it. They pull off just a bit and their suction intensifies as they slowly slide it back into their mouth along their hot tongue. They release the suction and allow more of my cock into their mouth. I press my hips further and further up until I feel their face touching my inner thighs. I thrust up and down slowly, and they take my whole cock in as far as it can go, over and over.

I lick their clit and rub their back with my hands all the way up to the shoulder blades and back down. Their skin is supple and they deeply arch their back as I rub upward. I slide my hands slowly down their back again and when they hunch forward I hug their hips to my upper chest making them arch their back again pressing them down onto me.

When I lick their asshole I use light flitting motion with my tongue, then long spiraling motions. I writhe my tongue over their sensitive flesh. I press it in a little and suck at their hole while I let the things my dick is feeling flood my body.

“Gianni, I’m starting to get close!” I Say. I always try to give warning. Some people love playing with cum and swallowing. Some people not so much. So I always say something. They make a “Uhn-huh” affirmative sound and say, “Let me know when.”

I keep going and even quicken my pace. I can feel all the saliva generated from having me so deep in their mouth all over my crotch, everything is slick and wet. “I’m gonna cum! 3, 2, 1!” I count and just at '1’ Gianni let’s my cock slip from their mouth. They use their hand, jerking at a furious pace to help me cum. I can feel it leaving my body, there’s so much I actually wonder when the last time I came was.

Gianni climbs off my face, kneeling on the very edge of the bed. Panting, I sit up half way leaning on my elbows. We just stare at each other for a moment, then realizing how odd that is, we both giggle and chuckle a bit.

“Ok, I’ve got some instruction for you,” I begin, still breathing heavy. “Go over to the bureau. I want you to stand on your right leg and get your left knee on the edge there, so I can see. I want you to lay on it length wise. Using your left hand I want to see you play with your clit, the same no sound rule applies still. I’m gonna come fuck you in a few minutes I just have to let it built up again. Don’t worry, I’ll be ready again very soon.”

They lay against the wood silently, yet gasping at how cold it is and looking into my eyes, they start to play. With their left arm under their leg, concealing their breasts and their fingers working in a vertical petting motion, they breath opened mouthed. I interpret a sense of masculinity and something altogether uncategorized about their sexual expression. Their gender difference is obvious to me now in how they move and how they emote pleasure. I’m so turned on by this person. I want to help them feel good in their body and gender. I think if the docs ever figure out how to help my brain damage, I have a lot to learn about my own body and gender. I would love if someone like Gianni helped me along the way.

They spread their first two fingers away from the last two and massage their clit on both the left and right sides between their splayed fingers. Every now and again, they use their ring and index finger to pull back the hood of their clit and rub directly gently with their middle finger on the very tip of their clit. They make a small choked sound as they do this, while trying to force themself quiet.

“You almost ready for me to join you?” I ask after a few minutes. I was having so much fun watching, I just let Gianni go and do it, just enjoy touching themselves for a bit. Panting, Gianni nods vigorously.

I stand up and go to them. I go to the end of the bureau and get on my knees. the floor is cold and hard but I endure because Gianni’s genitals are exact height to my face, right where I want them. I lick and kiss their fingers as they pet with index, ring and middle fingers. I insert my right index and middle fingers a short ways into their vagina. I curve my fingers pressing down. I stroke their g-spot with my fingertips in time with their movement on the clitoris. Immediately more wetness than I’ve ever seen begins coming out of their vagina; before long my whole hand is wet with it.

I lean in again, licking at their clit between their small deft fingers, getting my mouth, cheeks and chin all wet. The wetness tastes like pussy usually does, business as usual but, there’s so much of it, it’s just so wet. I get a good taste of them and it’s sweet and slippery and all of a sudden I can feel my cock throbbing.

I stand up, slather my cock with the fluid. It gives so much slip as I stroke my cock looking down on Gianni, watching them watch me stroking. I slowly guide my glans in to their vaginal canal. I take their hips in my hands, I begin to fuck. The dresser is so short that soon I change tactics, I bend over their body pressing them to the wood under my body weight as I thrust whilst holding the corners of the chest of drawers. My legs are spread in a v shaped stance to help me adjust to their height. I press my hips forward over and over methodically, pulling out just 2 or 3 inches before thrusting back in. Gianni has lost the ability to remain quiet. They groan “Auh! Huh! Uhmf!” at end of each downward arc of my pounding cock’s thrust.

My mouth runs uncontrollably, saying things like “ Yeah, you fucking take my cock! Can you feel it all inside? God, your’re so fucking wet! You must love how my cock feels deep inside you, right? You like that? You want more? You want it, baby? Tell me you want me to fuck you! Do you want it harder? Oh, I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t fuckin’ walk strait!” The dresser begins to sway in a very rickety manner and I pray we don’t break it. At least until Gianni cums.

“Aaaugh,” They say in a long exhale,“Fucking give me that shit. That’s it, fuck me! Use that hard dick on me! Yes! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me harder, Dimmi, give me what you got! Fuck!!”

I change position. I place both hands on either side of their body on the top of the bureau, bend my knees and do as I’m bid. I fuck Gianni harder, jack hammering away like no tomorrow. The chest of drawers is all out wobbling beneath us. I pump my hips like a piston. My pace is relentless, my thrust precise and my attention unwavering. I go on this way and Gianni is just out and out shouting, “OH, GOD! DON’T STOP! PLEASE OH MY FUCK, OH FUCK–I’M GONNA-I’M UHN YES! UHN HUHN, UHNH YEEEAAAH!”

Gianni begins to cum and their vagina bears down so hard my cock is expelled from their body. Then, just like that, about 6 cups of ejaculate just squirts out like a water bubbler. It goes down their leg, down the side of the bureau, even onto my legs as I stand a foot away. Gianni finishes their very verbally enthusiastic orgasm and just lies there panting. I stand in shock and when I can speak again I say, “Did I…break something??? I’ve never done that to anyone before. You gonna be ok?”

I take a step back, then bend forward and to the left to see their face. They have a big sweet satisfied smile on their face.

“Oh, that was…amazing. And no. That’s my usual response to an intense fuck. Don’t worry, it’s not like pee or anything, just lots of the stuff that keeps things lubricated in the heat of the moment. I’m fine. I’m good. I am sooo good.” They say sitting up a bit and lowering their left knee.

“Oh, whew! That was very hot, yet terrifying. Never seen anything like it.” I reply.

They mop up the ejaculate with their under shirt then chuck it in the bin beside the door, I figure it’s for dirty sheets or towels. “Need some help with that?” They say, one hand in a fist at their hip, the other pointing at my hard cock.

“Oh, sure.” I smile.

Gianni comes to me and pushes me back down on the bed, guiding me to lie down. They position themselves over me at the head of the bed, standing beside it and leaning their voluptuous breasts over my face. They lean a bit to the left and begin reaching for my cock. I once again get my feet on the bed tilting my pelvis up so they can reach easier. They pull slowly up on my cock and then tightening their fist, push back down a bit faster than they moved their hand on the upward stroke.

I push their right breast to my mouth with my left hand cupping it as I slowly lick the nipple. It gets harder and I get harder, feeling it firm up on my lips. I lick then I use my metal thumb to rub back and forth across it, flicking it slightly with each movement of my thumb. Gianni sighs as I do this and I use both my tongue and thumb at the same time giving them 2 forms of pleasure. One is a smooth cool & hard swiping and flicking on their nipple; the other, hot wet & soft drawing intricate patterns on their nipple and areola.

I sit up a bit more, like doing an ab crunch and use my right hand to pull their left breast closer to my mouth while still drawing circles on their right nipple with my thumb. I suck their slightly puffed nipple into my mouth. I suck hard, drawing it out more and I suck harder still pressing it to the roof of my mouth, using my tongue to squeeze it there as I suck. “Augh, fuck, your nipples taste so good. It feels so good in my mouth, your skin is so soft.” I whisper, holding their left nipple between my teeth loathing to let it go for even a moment.

“Uhn, God, that’s so good! Your mouth feels so fucking good to me, suck my tits and I’ll make you cum.” They respond just as eager for this as I.

“Mmm!” I exclaim with a full mouth. Still sucking I pull their breast the opposite direction from my mouth and there is a little popping sound when their nipple finally pulls free.

I push their breasts as close as I can toward each other. I manipulate them until the nipples are as close together as I can get them then I stick out my tongue between them and lick with one nipple touching each side of my tongue. You can’t do this with small breasts and every time I’m with someone with ample bosom I’m delighted to share this technique with them. It’s like a titty magic trick and usually is met with great approval. I feel almost a jolt from head to foot and can feel the cum in my cock almost ready to come bursting out. Gianni moans, “Ohh, fuck you! That feels so goddamn good! Jesus, oh, you’re making me so wet again!”

And just like that I have a visual memory, an image of Gianni’s sweet cunt gushing out cum, their pussy aglow with liquid luster in the lamp light. I suck on both their nipples at the same time and groaning loud with my mouth full, I start to cum. I suck so hard I have to let them go out of my mouth, there’s no possible way to suck harder. I let go so I can suck them again. When I do, I feel my cum splashing high on my chest and before my eyes some of it gets on Gianni’s left breast high on their areola.

With no intention, I scoop it off on to my tongue and bring it to Gianni’s nipples. Using my tongue I spread it there making figure 8 motions with my tongue. And I’m not sure if men normally can cum twice that fast, but as soon as I think about my cum on their nipples and in my mouth, so slick and salty and bitter and good, I cum again. No ejaculate comes out, but I feel the orgasm as it’s just about wrung out of my body.

I look up to them and say "Gianni, would you like me to make you cum again?"

They nod sitting up and then just kinda shimmy their hips forward and vulva into my upraised left hand. I push my hand further between their thighs then pull back again a couple of times then I sit up and rearrange myself lying on my right side with my right arm around their left thigh, so I have my hand in their groin palm cupping their pussy and my elbow reaching up to the ceiling. I have more leverage this way and begin rubbing side to side on their clitoris and labia. I start slow but pick up the speed when I've established that it's working for Gianni. I hold steady there using my arm to my advantage to be able to lock my position and speed of movement. All to soon they are moaning high and loud, no words just beautiful open vocalizations "Uh, uhn, uUUHN! HOA, GAH, AAAHN, HAAHN!"

When they cum a second time my hand is once more drenched in their fluids. I slowly remove my hand and bring it to my lips. Before Gianni, I lick all of my wet fingers clean.

"Thanks." They say with a huge deep sigh.

We clean up in a quiet mood, I imagine both of us feeling well pleased. We get dressed again and Gianni puts their coverall back on zipping all the way up to cover the fact hey have no shirt on under there. They tug at the crotch of the coveralls adjusting and I'm no longer afraid to say I find this kinda cute no matter the gender of the person who does it.

Picking up the folder again they say, “Welp, I’ll be going and let you get some sleep. I’ve got to log my findings about the malfunctioning cryo unit and hit the showers. So  
uh, sleep well. See you around.”

I’m a little saddened, but this persons got a job to do. “Sure. It was great spending time with you. I’m kinda glad the cryo tube quit if only so I could meet you. Yeah, maybe I’ll see you again sometime.”

Gianni gives a small curt wave with the hand the folder is in and says “Me too. Haha, ok then. Goodnight, Dmitry.” turning off the light for me and closing the door.

For I while I lay in the dark and wonder if I will see them again. I wonder if I’ll remember them if I do. I wonder if I’ll remember what I learned. I wonder if we’ll ever spend time together again. I fall asleep and I remember no dreams.


End file.
